The invention relates to a process for producing a joint for framed structures with more than two bars connected in a metal casing, provided with apertures through which the bars are inserted and wherein they terminate in a positive-connection-forming, e.g. a reshaped or necked-down, end portion, which joint is filled with a hardening grout.
Joint connections for framed structures having more than two bars connected in one joint are known wherein the bars are inserted through apertures in a metal casing terminate in a positive-connection-forming, e.g. reshaped or necked-down, end portion. The metal casing is filled with a hardening grout.
In joint connections known from the prior art, the grout is composed of cement-bonded concrete mortar, mortar or plastics, for which either thermoplastics or thermosetting plastics are used. Cement-bonded concrete mortar hardens too slowly, and the plastics that are considered to have the disadvantages of being relatively costly and having a low temperature stability. Moreover, to impart adequate strength to the joints, it is necessary to fill the metal casing completely, and it is difficult to accomplish filling without voids or air pockets.
Various processes are known for producing joints of the type described above.
In the joint as taught by British Pat. No. 1,496,797, a cement mortar of sand and cement, or a mixture of a hardenable plastic with sand, is injected as the hardening grout.
When producing the joint as presented by West German Laid-open Application No. 2,211,180, the bars are inserted into the metal casing, whereupon the remaining space in the metal casing is filled with a grout. Special-purpose concrete plastics, multicomponent bonding agents and the like are mentioned as grouts.
In the joint connection as exemplified in Russian Pat. No. 947,331, the hardening compound is introduced without pressure into the hollow space of the metal casing. Also, there is no showing in Russian Pat. No. 947,331 that a granulated solid was introduced beforehand into the metal casing and, if necessary, compacted or prestressed. Rather, Russian Pat. No. 947,331 takes a different approach by proposing an expanding plastic compound for filling the metal casing.